happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jail Rabbit and Puppet
Jail Rabbit and Puppet is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Nuppet and Quist Featuring *Lumpy *The Zebra *Nutty Appearances *Trippy Plot Quist sits at a park bench, eating an ice cream cone and letting Nuppet have a small taste. Nuppet wants more than one bite and sees his chance when Trippy walks by carrying his own ice cream. Quist suddenly hears a scream and sees Trippy's frontal lobe bitten off. She has no idea what happened despite that Nuppet's mouth is now smeared with blood. A pair of handcuffs suddenly appears around her hands. Police officer Lumpy drives Quist to prison. As soon as she is tossed into the prison cell, Lumpy yanks Nuppet off her hand to confiscate along with the other prisoners' possessions. Quist begs she is innocent but is simply ignored as the moose walks away. The Zebra is shown to be Quist's prison mate. He approaches her while holding black and white spray cans, and Quist is unable to move due to the chain around her feet. Meanwhile, Lumpy tosses Nuppet into a storage room. His partner, Nutty, arrives with a box of donuts. The two cops hungrily consume the donuts and soon fight over the last one. The lights suddenly go out, followed by a bite sound. Lumpy sees with his flashlight that Nutty's brain was partially bitten off, but he is more terrified that half the donut was eaten. Then he sees the room where Nuppet was held has somehow opened, and the purple puppet is nowhere to be seen. And his keys are missing too. Quist has been painted black and white by the Zebra, and stripped of her prison jumpsuit. As she struggles to get the chain off her leg, the door is somehow unlocked by Nuppet holding the keys. Quist runs up to him as Lumpy approaches, only to trip over Quist's chain and smash into the cell wall. The Zebra also makes his escape, eating the rest of Lumpy's donut in the process. Quist gladly walks for the exit, but is once again stopped by her chain. The Zebra gets a hold of the keys and connects their chains together. He and Quist are now inseparable, to the latter's dismay, as they ride together on a prison cruise. Nuppet happens to be sailing the ship and crashes it into an iceberg. Deaths #Trippy's frontal lobe is bitten off by Nuppet. #Nutty's brain is bitten in half. #Lumpy smashes into the wall of Quist's prison cell. #Nuppet, Quist and the Zebra could have died after the episode (unless they managed to escape the sinking ship). Goofs #Lumpy's antlers switch directions several times. #Nuppet was with the imprisoned Quist in the promotional images, unlike in the actual episode. Trivia *This episode is about where Nuppet and Quist goes to jail for the first time. *It is possible that the Zebra will get more major roles considering this episode. It is his second major role, after Scars and Stripes. *This episode is controversial due to the suggested prison rape jokes between Quist and the Zebra. One description even describes Quist as becoming the Zebra's prison b**ch. *Trippy's death has been compared to with the Bite of '87 (Five Nights at Freddy's). * This marks Quist's first kill; Lumpy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 60 episodes